I Found You In The Pouring Rain
by 0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0
Summary: Her grip on the umbrella loosened letting the umbrella dance away with the wind. It was him. Standing in front of her.The water ran down her back sending shivers down her back. Her hair stuck to her face and back. He brought his hand to her face and brushed a few strands of hair behind her eye."Max" He whispered sexily, his husky low voice making her heart beat faster. It was him.


**Heeeey! Hows it going? Well, I am back with a one shot. My very first one shot. Please check out my other on going stories What Shall I Call This Love and The Darlings In Love. Here you go. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride just the plot. **

* * *

Rain poured down smashing on to the hard city ground. Pittering and plattering against her flashy window. Working away in her warm and cozy cabin Max looked out the window daydreaming.

Trees were swaying wildly with the wind. Leaves dancing and lingering in the air. - The signs of a storm, Max thought sighing.

She looked back to her design for the new building. Sometimes being an architect got boring she thought.

Her eyes caught sight of the calendar that peacefully sat on her desk.

September 18th.

A knife stabbed through Max's heart as she read the date. Its been 5 years. Five fucking years. She still remembered him. She still craved for him. She still yearned to hear him laugh. She longed to see him smile. Just once.

No. Snap out of it Max. She told herself. . .NOW!

Getting up and storing her equipment away she grabbed her umbrella and walked out into the brewing storm.

Tightening her grip on her umbrella before the wind stole it away. If only she had held him strongly like this when she had the chance.

OMG! MAX! SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! She mentally yelled herself. Stop thinking about him. She once again instructed herself.

She stopped realising she had somehow turned up in an abandoned same alleyway. The wind blowing her dirty blonde into her chocolate brown eyes. She closed her eyes breathing in the air. Blocking the world out.

Him.

Her eyes shot open as soon as she felt him around. His fragrance. The one he always wore.

Her eyes widened, as her felt popped out of her chest and inserted itself back in. Her brain exploded and her lungs stopped.

It was him.

He stood infront of her casually taking her in.

Her grip on the umbrella loosened and at that exact moment the umbrella blew away dancing with the wind.

Max was too distracted to worry about the umbrella.

It was him.

Standing in front of her.

The water ran down her back sending shivers down her back. Her hair stuck to her face and back.

He brought his hand to her face and brushed a few strands of hair back to her eye.

"Max" He whispered sexily, his husky low voice making her heart beat faster.

A tear ran down her cheek as she stared into the same onyx obsidian eyes.

He leaned in and kissed the tear away making it vanish.

Sparks flowed down her spine, passion and desire rushing through her veins.

His wraps snaked around her waist pulling her to him. Her hands on his chest. She could feel his abs through the white button up shirt.

He leaned and sealed her soft lips with his.

She stood frozen for a second before responding back. She gripped his shirt before running her hand up his chest. Her hands were soon tangled in his hair.

Their tongues danced in sync. They battled for dominance and he won.

Minutes later they broke away gasping for air. Holding eye contact she hugged him tightly. She started sobbing wetting his shirt even more not that it mattered with the rain pouring down.

"I cant believe its really you". She muttered to him

" I told you, I would come back. Same place, same day". He replied

_" Max. I love you. I will be waiting. Same alleyway, same day just five years later. I will be here waiting. Waiting for you."_

"Fang, I love you". She whispered love dripping of every words of hers.

"I love you to". He replied with the equal amount of love.

_"Fang, I can't do this. You have to go. Go live your dream". _

_"I won't leave you for fame. Stuff that shit. I love you". _

_"No. You've always wanted to do this". _

_"But-". _

_"No buts. If you love me, then you will go". _

_"Max...don't do this". _

_" Please Fang. If you love me, then go live your dream. Become a superstar". _

_"I'll come back"._

_"I know you will."_

___" Max. I love you. I will be waiting. Same alleyway, same day just five years later. I will be here waiting. Waiting for you."_

"How did you find me? I could have moved".

"You hated moving. I took a guess, hoping you loved this place just as much as I did".

"You found me". She mumbled with a smile plastered on her face.

"I found you; in the pouring rain". He said smiling like never before.

He hugged her transferring body heat.

He found her; in the pouring rain...

* * *

**How was it? Good or bad? Or just plain sucky? Please review. **

**- Miss Fallen-Talent**

**What Shall I Call This Love:**

** s/9063508/1/What-Shall-I-Call-This-Love **

**The Darlings In Love:**

** s/8986941/1/The-Darlings-In-Love**


End file.
